There is an electronic device in which a user can remotely control a main body apparatus using a remote controller. Such electronic devices include, for example, a television receiver and a recording and playback apparatus.
A recording and playback apparatus that records and plays back broadcast programs and includes a storage apparatus with increased capacity can record a significant number of programs. For example, a recording and playback apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of tuners and can simultaneously receive a plurality of channels, and is capable of continuously recording programs of one or more channels. Such a function is hereinafter referred to as “channel recording”.
In addition, there is a remote control system that includes a remote controller having a motion sensor such as a gyro sensor mounted on the remote controller and that presents a user with a user interface image including a pointer that moves according to motion of the remote controller, so as to enable the user to intuitively operate an electronic device. The user that uses an electronic device having the remote control system mounted on the electronic device can operate the electronic device by, for example, selecting a button region on the user interface image by a pointer. Such a user operation is hereinafter referred to as a “motion operation”.